La Force du Destin
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Raphaël apprend que son futur n'est pas forcément gai...


**La Force du Destin**

« Je vous assure que je saurais me défendre » assura Métatron avec son sourire le plus engageant.

L'ange qui lui faisait face eut un reniflement de mépris.

« Ne venez pas vous plaindre quand cette petite horreur vous aura arraché les yeux ! » jeta-elle.

Sans perdre son sourire, le scribe recula et referma la porte sur le visage renfrogné.

« Bon ! » fit-il en se retournant.

Debout au beau milieu de la pièce, se tenait un nouveau-né qui le fixait sans ciller. A en juger par sa longue tunique blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles et ses cheveux arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules, le garçon n'avait pas encore atteint cinq ans, l'âge traditionnel où les anges de sexe masculin se coupaient les cheveux pour la première fois et commençaient à mettre des pantalons.

Même pas cinq ans. Décidément, ça promettait.

« Alors… Raphaël, c'est bien ça ? Je viens de parler avec la surveillante. »

Deux yeux couleur chocolat dévisagèrent le scribe qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce gosse avait quelque chose qui clochait.

« Il semblerait donc que tu aies agressé Mébahiah. En fait, tu t'es jeté sur elle, tu l'as renversée par terre et tu lui as frappé le crâne contre le sol, plusieurs fois. Très fort. Tu peux m'expliquer ce comportement de bête sauvage, Raphaël-le-monstre ? »

Le gamin baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains.

Métatron poussa un soupir.

« A ce qu'ont raconté les autres enfants, Mébahiah t'a forcé à avaler un lézard, tu as vomi et elle s'est moquée de toi, suite à quoi tu l'as agressée. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Tu sais que tu aurais pu aller voir la surveillante ? »

Les petits poings bruns se serrèrent.

« Elle aurait pas puni Mébahiah » cracha le gamin. « Parce que j'ai les yeux marron. »

Ah oui… _Le mauvais œil, _disait-on. Métatron se demandait si l'enfant possédait réellement le pouvoir de lancer le mauvais sort ou si la rumeur visait juste à déprécier sa tare physique. Mais bon, vu la réputation du petit, pas étonnant que les adultes tournent un œil aveugle sur les persécutions qu'il subissait. Pourquoi donc protéger une abomination ?

« Alors tu as pris les choses en main ? »

Le garçon releva la tête.

« Oui. »

« Tu sais que tu aurais pu faire très mal à Mébahiah ? Voire la tuer ? »

« Oui. »

Tout simplement. Trois lettres, prononcées avec un détachement absolu. Dans les prunelles chocolat, pas la moindre trace de remords ni de gêne. En fait, on y lisait presque… de la _déception_.

« Tu voulais la blesser ? Ou la tuer ? »

Les pommettes de Raphaël s'assombrirent et il baissa la tête.

« Je suis pas un monstre » fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Ça, ça se discute » lâcha Métatron en levant un sourcil.

« Je suis pas un monstre ! » protesta l'enfant un ton plus haut.

« Et bien, entre ça et être un Archange, je ne vois pas franchement la différence » glissa le scribe.

Pris au dépourvu, Raphaël cligna des yeux.

« Je suis pas un Archange non plus » rappela-t-il.

« Hmm… Moi, je dirais que tu ne l'es _pas encore_ » nuança son interlocuteur. « Vu ton comportement, tu me sembles bien parti pour en devenir un. »

Visiblement déconcerté, le gamin fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Michel, il protège les gens, non ? »

Le sourire du scribe était si gentil qu'il aurait collé sur les nerfs le moins paranoïaque des inspecteurs de police.

« Oui, en combattant les Léviathans… Tu connais l'expression _combattre le feu par le feu _? Et bien, pour détruire un monstre, tu as besoin d'un autre monstre. »

« Michel est pas un monstre ! » s'insurgea le gosse, tous crocs dehors pour défendre son précieux gardien.

Métatron ne perdit pas son sourire.

« Bien sûr que si, mon cœur. Tu ne penses pas qu'avoir autant de puissance, ça vient sans contrepartie tout de même ? »

« Michel est pas un monstre » s'entêta le garçonnet.

« Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi tout le monde l'évite lorsqu'il n'accomplit pas ses devoirs ? C'est parce que tout le monde sait qu'il est un monstre. »

« Il me raconte des histoires le soir » siffla l'enfant. « Et il me laisse écouter quand il joue du piano. »

« Ça n'empêche pas » asséna le scribe. « Michel pourrait blesser gravement un ange, s'il en avait envie. Voire le tuer. Donc, c'est bien un montre. Tout comme toi, tu es un futur monstre. »

« Je vais pas devenir un Archange ! »

« A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûr, mon bonhomme. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Métatron se retourna.

« Ah, enfin » lança-t-il avec bonhomie. « Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu as pris ton temps, Michel. »

Le Prince des Archanges eut une moue renfrognée.

« J'ai été tirer les choses au clair » répliqua-t-il. « Et il apparaît clairement que Mébahiah était en tort, même si tout le monde soutient le contraire. »

« C'était à prévoir ! » décréta le scribe en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce. « Se serrer les coudes, c'est notre mode de vie, après tout. »

Alors que l'Archange se mettait de côté pour le laisser s'en aller, Métatron se pencha vers lui.

« A ta place, je garderais l'œil sur ton protégé. Si je ne me trompe, nous avons là de la graine d'Archange. »

Le visage de l'Aîné des Anges se contracta aussitôt et ses yeux couleur jade devinrent d'une froideur antarctique.

« Dehors » lâcha-t-il platement.

Sans perdre son sourire, Métatron agita une aile et s'éclipsa tout en élégance. Même alors que le panneau de bois se refermait, l'Archange blond resta tendu comme la corde d'un arc, fusillant du regard l'innocente porte avant de se tourner vers l'enfant, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce.

« Raphaël » commença-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Une toute petite voix l'interrompit net.

« Michel ? Je veux pas devenir un Archange. »

Les deux iris marron braqués sur lui scintillaient de larmes prêtes à se répandre. Michel voulut vomir.

Pour être honnête, il avait guetté l'apparition d'incidents de ce type-là. Aujourd'hui, Père ne se donnait plus guère la peine de façonner personnellement de nouveaux anges, Il laissait les enfants qu'Il avait déjà se reproduire comme des grands. Raphaël était le premier ange qu'Il avait créé de sa propre main depuis… minimum un million d'années.

Ça, ça ne laissait présager aucun doute. Raphaël était _spécial_. Et pas seulement parce qu'il avait les yeux bruns. Si Père était sorti de sa retraite pour façonner un nouvel enfant, il était impossible que cet enfant soit destiné à n'être qu'un Chérubin ou une Vertu, même de classe supérieure.

Non, cet enfant serait de toute évidence un Archange. Le troisième à avoir jamais été créé, l'un des rares élus qui pouvaient contempler le vrai visage de Dieu sans en être immédiatement détruits. L'un des maudits.

Parce qu'être un Archange, c'était être rejeté par le reste des résidents des Sept Cieux. Ça se comprenait, les Archanges faisaient peur. Ils étaient trop différents. Ils étaient trop dangereux. Le reste des anges n'avait pas d'autre choix pour se protéger.

Être un Archange, c'était être un fantôme parmi les siens alors qu'on respirait encore.

Michel s'avança pour s'accroupir devant son petit frère, mettant ses yeux émeraude à la hauteur des prunelles chocolat.

« Tu ne vas pas l'être » fit-il avec douceur.

Raphaël le regarda par en dessous ses cils.

« Promis ? »

Michel le prit dans ses bras.

« Promis » souffla-t-il en sentant sa grâce se tordre.

Raphaël posa la tête sur l'épaule de son grand frère et eut un sourire.


End file.
